


illuminate

by neoctdream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Markno, Short, nct - Freeform, underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoctdream/pseuds/neoctdream
Summary: Jeno was Mark's moon, but too bad it was too late to let him know that





	illuminate

Mark remembered watching Jeno at night, and just as everyone else was getting ready for bed, Jeno couldn't be bothered to go to sleep. He was always the one to stay up the latest except for Mark who laid in bed wondering just why Jeno always insisted on staying up so late.  
One night Mark wandered to the kitchen, only to notice Jeno sitting out on the terrace. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful the younger boy looked with the light from the moon's rays illuminating him. He noticed that Jeno had many late nights because the moon was his comfort, and Mark only wished that he could do that for him.  
As time went on Mark found himself wandering out to the kitchen more and more just to look to the terrace. One night that the older boy remembers as if it were yesterday. It had been raining and when he made is way to the kitchen this time Jeno had been waiting for him. Jeno had looked as though he had been sitting in the rain for hours, but he didn't mind. Mark joined him that night, and let everything on his mind come out, not about his feelings of course, but about his stresses and problems. Before he even realized it Jeno became his moon, and he let the younger boy illuminate him.  
But one night his moon wasn't there anymore. Suddenly even though he hadn't had his moon for long his heart ached, as he noticed he wouldn't ever be illuminated again. Mark still went out to the terrace every night expecting his moon to be there to illuminate him, but in his mind, he knew that Jeno wouldn't be there he just didn't want to accept it.  
Mark didn't get the chance to tell Jeno how important to him he actually was, nor would he ever get the chance because it was too late. It was too late to tell him that he had grown to need him at night, because Jeno was his solace, just as the moon in the sky was Jeno's. Too late to tell him that he wanted to be the one to illuminate the younger boy as well. When Jeno first left, Mark would go out to the terrace just to yell up at the moon.  
"How could you just steal his light from me? How? You were so selfish he found comfort in you, but I found comfort in him. How could you force me to be the one to love him from afar?"  
Mark looked up to the moon as he realized... "I know you are somewhere up there with the moon, so I know you can hear me." He lowered his voice down to a whisper as tears streamed down his face, "I love you."  
Mark looked up at the moon, but all he could see was Jeno's smile, as that was the first time he said those three words to the younger boy, but of course, it was too late, and yet somehow Mark still felt illuminated by Jeno's rays.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do a second part to this maybe I won't we will just have to wait and see.


End file.
